


Antipathy

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Contracts, Drabble, During Canon, Fifth Holy Grail War, Light Sadism, M/M, No Romance, One Shot, Partnership, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was only fair the King of Heroes had another puppet’s strings to pull.





	Antipathy

There was no turning back now, especially during times like these. The reward was almost at their grasp. There was a storm brewing, a calm fury that befitted the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Shinji found himself kneeling at the feet of Servant Gilgamesh, the floor against his temple. He shook with brimming rage inside him; how he had to stoop so low as to accept help from the priest's Servant. It was humiliating, but if this was what he had to do to win the war, to prove himself, then so be it.

Gilgamesh only grinned. The fool who called himself Shinji was making the best out of a bad situation, a situation he had only himself to blame. It was only fair that the King of Heroes had another puppet's strings to pull.

"You swear your allegiance to me, am I correct?" Gilgamesh asked Shinji, with a malicious glint in his golden-bright eyes.

Shinji grimaced, biting his lip, tasting sour-salt blood as he gritted out. " _Yes, yes_  I do, Gilgamesh."


End file.
